Holt Finds Out
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: This is my version of how Holt Hyde finds out his linage. Implied Frolt/Hankie


**Authors Note:**

 _Well, I found this. I wrote it 2 years ago and I thought I'd post it. Sorry that it probably sucks. It was my first fanfiction. :3_

Holt was walking down the screech headin home. He turned a corner and saw the movie theater.

Holt thinkin: "Hmm... Todays Fright Day and Mom won't be Home from work for a few hours. Bite as well see if there's anyfang good playin'"

Holt walked over to the Theater and

looked up at the boovie tittles.

Holt thinks: "Hmm... What's that boovie 'bout?" *Shows the title he's looking at... Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.*

Holt: *finishes reading about it.*

Hmm... Sounds pretty good. *stuffs his hands in his pockets and moves up to the ticket booth.*

"One ticket for Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde." *the ticket guy gives him the ticket.* "Thanks." Holt thanked and walked into the building.

 **~2 hours later~**

Holt storms out of the theater, his hair on fire and his cheeks beat red with anger. He walks into the Liveburry and stams the door shut behind him.

Frankie sparks, scared of Holt's outburst.

Frankie: *thinks.* Woah, I haven't seen Holt this mad since he got thrown out of his favorite club in town. This must be scarrious.

*she walks in there quickly after him.*

*see's him finish talking to the Liveburrian and start walking away to the nonfiction side of the Liveburry.*

"Holt!"

*Holt turns around, looking annoied.*

What do you *stops when he see's it's Frankie. His anger and annoiment admediately goes away. A smile forms on his lips.*

"Hey Frankie, whatya umm..." Rubs the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks turning red. "Whatya doin here."

Frankie: "I was worried about you. I saw you flaming up and... " *plays with the hym of her skirt nervously. Her cheeks pink.* "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Holt: *smiles pleased.* *chuckles.*

"I'm okay, better now that your here."

*Holt admites.*

*Frankie's cheeks burn red and she sparks. She flirt giggles a little.*

"Really?"

Holt: *smiles and nods his head.*

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it but you always was able to make me feel better no matter how bad of a day I was having. And you still do."

*Holt laughed happily.*

Frankie: *giggles.*

"Glad I can help. Soo... Why are you in a liveburry? I thought you always said that this place was for Dorks."

Frankie teased and pokes him.

Holt: *laughs.* "Ha ha, yeah." *he rubs the back of his neck nervously.*

"Hey I have an excuse."

Frankie: "I'd love to hear it." *she smirks and laughs.*

Holt: *cheeks turn red.* "I was going to look some fangs up about my family hisstory. That's all."

Frankie: *looks at him curiously.*

"Really? *smiles.* Cool. Can I help?"

*looks him hopefully.*

Holt: *brightens.* "Oooh YEEEAAAHH!" *He yells his hair on fire.*

Frankie: *puts her hand on his mouth.*

Holt: *stops screaming and looks at her curiously.*

Frankie: *flirt giggles.* We're in a Liveburry, we're suppose to be quiet.

Holt: *nods his head.*

Frankie: *laughs and takes her hand off his mouth.* Come on, let's go.

*she motions for him to follow.*

Holt: *he does.*

 **~Half Hour Lates~**

Holt: "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DID MOM NEVER TELL ME!" *Holt yells, his hair on fire. He's standing on the table and starts kicking the books off the table. He grabs a book and starts taring pages out of it. He goes for another book when Frankie takes his hand and Holt's fire goes down. He looks at her. All the anger he had gone.*

Frankie: *interlocks their fingers and looks at him.* "I don't know why she didn't tell you... But I'm sure she had a reason. Before you flip out on her, why don't you ask her why she didn't tell you. And let her explain herself."

*she said in a soothing, calming voice.*

Holt: *lets out a breath of air.*

"Okay." *Frankie smiles.

"But you have to come with me." Holt protests.

Frankie: *looks at him confused.*

"Why?"

Holt: *smiles.* "Because you always keep me calm and bring the best out of me. If you're there I won't get mad."

Frankie: *blushes and a she smiles.*

*hugs him.* "I've got your back."

Holt: *smiles and hugs her back.*

*They walk out of the Liveburry, hand in hand, and head back to his house.*

They walk into the house and a smell of hamburgers and fries fill the air.

*Frankie's mouth drops and a little drool goes down her chin.*

*Holt chuckles and whips the drool from her chin.*

*Frankie blushes.* *Holt chuckles again.* *They walk into the kitchen together.*

"Hey Mom." Holt says smiling.

Holt's Mom turns around.

Her firery red and black wavy hair tied up into a messy bun. Her crystal clear blue eyes lit up when she saw her son.

"Hey honey." *pulls him into a hug.*

*Holt smiles and hugs her back.*

*They stopped hugging and Holt's Mom saw Frankie leaning against the wall, smiling and sparking happily.

"Aww honey, who's this bootiful young ghoul?" *Mom looks at Holt curiously.* *Frankie's cheeks bright red from the compliment.*

Holt: "Mom, this is my friend Frankie, Frankie Fine- I mean Stein." *laughs neevously.*

Frankie: *giggles.*

Holt's Mom: *smiles.*

"Wasn't that the name of the ghoul you dated a fewfears ago?" *she teased.*

Holt: "Mom." *he says embarrassed. His cheeks bright red.*

Frankie: *flirt giggles.*

Holt's Mom: *sticks her tounge out teasingly.* *she looks back at Frankie.*

"I hope you're hungry."

~After they finish eating.~

Frankie: *elbows Holt.*

Holt: *raises an eyebrow.*

Frankie: *pulls a book that's called "The Strange Cases of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."*

Holt: *mouths "Ooh."* *looks at his Mom who's walking out of the Kitchen from doing the dishes.*

"Hey Mom, can I ask you some fang?"

Mom: *smiles and sits in the chair across the room from the couch Holt and Frankie are sitting on.*

"Yeah honey, what is it?" *looks at him curiously.*

Holt: *Frankie hands him the book and Holt holds it up.*

"This." *He points at the title.*

Mom: *eyes go big.* "Where'd you get that?"

Holt: "The Liveburry."

Mom: "Why'd you-"

Holt cut her off: "I saw the movie. It was playing at the boovie theater and I got curious. So I watched it. After that I got mad that you never told me that my Grandpa's did all those awful things.

I went to the Liveburry to see if that stuff was true... It was.

Why'd you never tell me?" *Holt asks looking hurt that'd she'd keep a thing like that from him.*

Mom: "Because I didn't want you to think you're like that. You aren't and never will be. You may still have the Hyde gene and it'll be passed on for many future generations... But it doesn't mean you're anyfang like your Grandfather." *Tears go down her face.*

*Holt and her hold each other in a hug.*

Holt: *sniffs and a tear goes down his cheek. He smiles.*

"Thanks Mom."

Mom: *smiles.* "You're welcome."

*she walks into the Kitchen.*

*Holt turns to Frankie.*

"Thanks for being there for me Frankie Fine." *Holt smiles.*

Frankie: *smiles.* "You're welcome."

*They sit there in silence for a little while.*

Holt: *breaks the silence.*

"Hey, do you want to go upscares and play Truth or Scare?"

Frankie: *smiles brightly and sparks happily.* "Yeah. Let's go."

*They get up and run up the stairs laughing happily.*

 **~The End~**

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


End file.
